


Reality's a dream

by Mickey_kayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Mystery, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_kayla/pseuds/Mickey_kayla
Summary: It has been some time since the boys have seen Cas. In fact it had been months since the demons possessed Claire and Amelia. They had been given fatal wounds to begin with, but killing them was no easier. After that he just up and disappeared taking the blame all for himself, well until today that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at fan fiction. I would love to hear what you all think so bring on the comments :)  
> Please check out my other series Finding Heaven. I have a book signing coming up hear soon at Barnes and Noble in Michigan this fall!! :)

The room was typical. The was filled with an indescribable musk and the dust from past visitors settled lightly on the cheap corner table shoved against the window with every step you take. The smell of stale fries and a half eaten burger filled the room which I'm sure the roaches appreciated. There were two beds, one fridge filled with alcohol, thank God and a couch. And that's where I lay. Dean Winchester. Savior of worlds, defeater of Evil. Ha, yeah right, but I did defeat most of that pint of whiskey last night. It was early morning. Sam had left earlier to go for a jog, Hell knows why, and than took the Impala to get some more intel from our witnesses. The sound of beeping bounced off the walls as I scratched the crust from my eyes, sitting up. The police reports I had been working on for our case glided to the floor annoyingly covering what was left of the whiskey bottle. We had been working on this case for a couples days now. Bodies sliced and diced, but all organs remained. Drained of blood, but no bite mark. To me this was nothing more than Sammy reading into things that aren't there. With the little energy I could must, I peeled myself away from my alcohol refuge to defeat the annoying bastard on the night stand. The bright, red, numbers of the clock were like daggers in my eyes shooting into my hungover brain, just to top off the screeching of it's buzzer. Who came up with these things anyways? As I smacked the snooze button, I brought the clock closer and squinted. 6:45am

"Damn, I'm late," I said dropping the clock uncaringly.

The last thing I needed was an angry six foot forever moose yelling at this hangover. I had fallen asleep in my suit last night and at this point a wrinkly suit was better then more yelling. I stumbled back over to the my fortress, attempting to put on my shoes and snagged the Whiskey bottle from under the now wrinkled papers. I took a few gulps when suddenly the snooze on the alarm went off causing me to choke.

"Fuck you," I said pointing the Whiskey bottle at the alarm clock, wiping the bitter taste from my lips.

With a quick ruffle of the hair, the help of a pocket dwelling breath mint and another Fuck you to the clock, I was out the door.

 

The air outside was cold, but what did I expect during fall. I suppose it was my fault for staying up all night drinking myself nearly to death, but what better way to wake up then a cold breeze to the face? The sidewalk was bare, not a soul to be seen. Typical because no one in their right mind gets up at 6:45am on a Saturday. I popped the collar of my jacket, thanking myself for deciding to bring it, when my pocket began to vibrate.

" _We all came out to Montreux On the Lake Geneva sho..._ "

"Alright before we even get to our hellos, do me a favor and save the lecture would ya? It's been a long night," I said, trying to find a comfortable position for the phone.

" _Well while you were off swimming in a pool of whiskey I was doing actual work_ ," chimed in Sam

"Well good for you, I'll be sure to get you a gold star on my way which you can kindly shove up your..."

" _Yeah, Yeah, go get some coffee before you suck the happiness out of me through the phone,"_ Sam continued without giving time to respond, _"So anyway get this. I've talked to over a dozen witness' who said they saw this guy who has been killing. I'm thinking at least one of them has to be useful right? Every one of their statements had one thing in common."_

 _"_ Okay so what are you getting at? And don't tell me it's aliens."

" _The man was wearing a long, brown, trench coat. Sound familiar?"_

"But that doesn't make sense. We checked the bodies. There were no signs of possession. No sulfer. No angel blades," I responded, looking down making sure not to miss my footing.

" _Who else do you know that wears a trench coat now a days Dean?"_

"Come on Sammy, if it was him don't you think he would have let us know that he was..."

"Hello Dean."

I froze. The voice echoed in my ears as if it were being repeated over and over again. Hesitantly I lifted my head and there before me was a man cloaked in a blood soaked trench coat.

" _Dean you there,"_ Sam's voice nearly inaudible as I lowered the phone from my ear.

"Cas?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

His face was cold, but not in the dickish, cold, angel sort of way. No this was a wrathful, hateful, lustful kind of cold. And his voice almost out of tune as if he wasn't quite himself, but maybe I was imagining it.

"I have been looking for you for a long time," he said.

No, this definitely wasn't my imagination. The tone of his voice, his mannerisms, almost as if he was acting.

"We've been looking for you for a long time to Cas. Why don't you come with me back to the motel and we will get you all fixed up okay?" I said turning down the sidewalk, back toward the motel hoping he would follow.

"Ya, I'm sure Cas would like that Dean, but I have other plans for us today." he said.

A sharp pain shot through my neck as I whirled around. A syringe dropped to the floor, rolling to, who I thought was Cas', feet. I could feel the warm trickle of blood soak into the collar of my suit and my vision began to blur as I fell to my knees.

"Who...who are...?"

"Karma."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Light shown through a tiny crack in the boarded windows. The dust reflecting off its beams. My head hung heavy to the floor and I could feel straps digging into my forearms. My jacket had been removed and sleeves rolled up. My arms and legs were strapped to what must have been an office chair, but a very rusty office chair at that as the spikes of rust clawed through my dress pants. My body ached with what little movement I could make and I tried to focus my eyes. It was as if my eyes were like a broken camera lens trying to find its focal point. Slowly the room started to become come in to focus. It was on the smaller side, but that could because most of it was filled by a large, wooden table. The table was covered in a variety of knives and miscellaneous tools. Tools covered in blood.

"Son of a bitch."

Panic hit me like a bolt of lightning and reality kicked me hard. The blood on those knives was mine. I examined my body, tilting my head in every direction looking for a mortal wound, but only finding the pain of the aches. Around the chair was a mixture of crusted and fresh blood from what must have came from my sliced body. The smell was nauseating and the lack of ventilation in the room was suffocating. 

"What the Hell Cas?" I mumbled to my self, attempting to loosen my restraints.

"So your'e finally awake."

I froze. It was that voice again. Had he been here the entire time? I looked up hesitantly and there behind the beaten table stood Cas. He was no longer wearing his trench coat, but his white under shirt was stained with blood from whatever act had taken place while I was out.

"Cas, what the Hell is going on!?" I yelled, but was ignored.

He walked toward me, briskly, but more human than I remembered.

"Cas!"

He stopped in front of me. His face looked older and tired. Dark rings hung under his eyes and red veins swam through the whites of his eyes. He reached into his pocket and my body tensed remembering the needle from the day before, but was surprised when he shoved a picture inches from my face.

"Do you remember them?" He said emotionless. 

I squinted to examine the picture and the confusion escalated. The picture was of two women. When a young girl and the other her mother.

"Yeah of course I remember them Cas, that's Jimmy's wife and kid." I said, a tone of confusion still in my voice.

"Say their names," he said quietly, nearly inaudible. 

"What?"

"I said, say their names!" 

His voice shook me. Not just the yelling, but the fact that I still couldn't get the feeling that something sounded off about him. And now with the weird questions. Last time I have even seen him, he made it clear never to speak of them again.

"Say, their, names," He said leaning in, inches from my face. 

"Amelia and Claire Novak, Jimmy Novak's, your vessels, wife and daughter." I replied.

"No," he said, leaning even closer, "My Wife and Daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly it all made sense. The mannerisms, the voice. This man wasn't Cas.

"Where's Cas Jimmy?"

"Dead, I expelled him. With no person to invest I'm sure he is rotting away somewhere."

"You son of a bitch."

It was as if his works were a punch to the gut. Cas was gone. Other than Sam and Bobby he was all I had and this piece of shit through him out like trash.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you expel him? you were suppose to be his vessel. To help stop the damn Devil and you just threw him out?"

"You really have to ask why?" He asked annoyed, "Two words, Amelia, Claire."

So that's what this is all about. If he was in there with Cas he should know that Amelia and Claire were possessed.

"They were demons, Jimmy, there was nothing we could do about.." I was interrupted by a slap across the face.

"You killed them!" Jimmy yells, pushing himself away from the table, rubbing the hand he slapped me with.

"You left, you left them there like they were no more then stray animals," he said staring at the crusted blood on the floor, " Is that what human life is to you Dean, expendable?" He asked, walking over to the table of knives.

 "You don’t understand," I said, hoping to reason with what empathy he had left.

"Well then do explain Mr. Winchester, what don’t understand."

The room is silent.

"I’m waiting," he said scanning over the knives and tools, "So many choices."

 "I tried to help them."

"What?

"I tried to help them, to find them," This was a long shot, but it was the truth, "We got their call, Me and Sam, and drove as fast as we could. I told them to use salt, to stay inside."

I waited for a response, but he continued to fiddle with the knives.

"When we found them, they were already possessed. I planed on an exorcism, I really did Man, but the demons shot two wholes in their chests. There was no way they would have survived," I continued, "They were trying to kill Sam, I had no choice, he's my family."

 "And you took mine!" He yelled, startling me, "You want a choice Dean?" He said grabbing a knife and headed toward me.

"Here’s your choice. You kill me," he blankly, cutting the straps off my arms.

I stay still not knowing what is to come. I could easily over power him, but he also has a knife, not to mention my current physical state. I watched confused as he put the knife in my hands and firmly held them around it, pointing the tip toward Me.

"Or kill yourself."

I look at the knife clasped in my hands, Jimmy's hands wrapped firmly around mine making sure I can't pull away. Was he serious?

 "Will you redeem yourself Dean Winchester or stay the coward you already are? Jonathan’s hands start to shake, "What will it be then?

He was completley serious and he was completley right. I am a coward. That's why Cas left in the first place isn't it? Because we couldn't save them. They didn't want anything to do with this world. They didn't ask for their husband/father to be called by an angel. And I couldn't save them. Now Cas is gone, dead because of me. It is only right I pay for my sins.

"I’m sorry," I said

"Don’t you want to kill me Dean?"

 "No."

"Aren’t you mad at what I did to you, what I did to your precious Cas?

 "I deserve this, you're right."

He turned the knife in my hands toward himself.

"Why don’t you just kill me!"

"I killed them! I killed your wife and daughter!"

"Stop it..."

"I stabbed them in the chest because I’m a failure!"

"Stop it!"

"I’m sorry," I breathed. I have brought so much pain in this world, it would be right for him to be the one to end it.

It was silent, except for the tinking of the knife from Jimmy's shaking hands as he lowered his head. Then suddenly it stopped.

"Don’t take this moment from me," He said quietly, "This is suppose to be my moment, my revenge!" He began to yell, "You’re not suppose to be sorry, this isn’t how it’s suppose to go!"

His head whipped up violently and he was now looking me right in the eyes, "Don’t take anything else away from me!"

He let out a noise that can only be described as a heart audibly breaking and suddenly he pulled our hands towards himself burying the knife into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" I screamed, jolting up right.  
The smell of musky air hit my nose and the screeching of the alarm clock rang in my ears. Was this really all just a fucking dream? I brushed the rest of the police reports off of my legs, standing up from the worn couch. The clock flashed 6:45am in neon red that lit up the end table.  
"Damn, I'm late."  
I grabbed my Jacket and phone, sliding my shoes on as I grabbed for the grimey handle on the door, not bothering to turn the alarm off. 

The air outside was cold, but what did I expect during fall. I suppose it was my fault for staying up all night drinking myself nearly to death, but what better way to wake up then a cold breeze to the face? And after the dream, no more alcohol before bed that's for damn sure. The sidewalk was bare, not a soul to be seen. I popped the collar up on my jacket to barricade myself from the cool breeze and my pocket began to vibrate.

"We all came out to Montreux On the Lake Geneva sho..."

"Hello?" I said, hesitantly.

"Ready for your lecture because while you were off swimming in a pool of whiskey I was doing actual work," chimed in Sam

"What did you say?"

"What no snide comment? Why don't you go get some coffee before you suck the happiness out of me through the phone," Sam continued without giving time to respond, "So anyway get this. I've talked to over a dozen witness' who said they saw this guy who has been killing. I'm thinking at least one of them has to be useful right? Every one of their statements had one thing in common."

"......."

"Hello Dean."


End file.
